


with just a glance ~ A Johnlock Fanmix

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A mini-fanmix about the relationship between Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5
Collections: Holmestice Exchange - Winter 2019





	with just a glance ~ A Johnlock Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cam_elot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_elot/gifts).



> This was a bonus gift for **Sasha** for the Winter 2019 round of Holmestice. I had a lot of fun making it.

**David Arnold & Michael Price -** _The Game Is On_  
 **Tove Lo -** _Vibes_  
 **Paramore -** _The Only Exception_  
 **Lana Del Rey -** _Young & Beautiful (DH Orchestral Version)_  
 **INXS -** _Never Tear Us Apart_  
 **Lorde -** _The Lourve_  
 **Semisonic -** _DND_  
 **Christina Perri -** _A Thousand Years_

**[8tracks](https://8tracks.com/afteriwake/with-just-a-glance-a-johnlock-fanmix) **


End file.
